Beating the dark (meteor mash)
by striker86
Summary: Dynamis touches a meteor and becomes evil and now he is trying to destroy the world by making his friends evil too. Will his friends come to his side? Stay tuned and read to get very entertained by this cool story. this is a sequel of meteor mash. if you want to have a laugh and enjoy the moments so please read this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Meteor Mash**

* * *

Dynamis was meditating in his house while Gingka and Masamune were having an eating competition. Chao xin was hanging with the girls and kyoya was watching him being jealous. Benkei was in the washroom and singing songs. Kenta and Nile were training while Aleksy and Nowaguma were washing the dishes of Gingka and Masamune. Toby and Zeo were sleeping while Madoka was outside buying bey parts for repair. Tsubasa was brushing his hair. Yu was eating ice cream and playing video games.

Suddenly a loud sound struck in the ears of Dynamis and he got up and went outside to see what's happening. Suddenly a meteor came from the sky and fell down with a big blast. Dynamis went towards it to see what it was and he saw it was a giant rock with thunder coming out of it. He touched the rock, got an electric shock and fell on the ground and got paralyzed. The rock went up in the sky.

When Madoka came back she saw Dynamis in the backyard and called everyone over there. Everyone came and tried to wake him up but he didn't wake up. They all though that he was dead. They made a grave for him and covered him in a cloth and buried him and the story ends.

* * *

 **This is the sequel of Meteor Mash.**

* * *

They all put Dynamis in the grave cry for 20 minutes and go back to their daily routines. Suddenly there was a blast inside the city and many people died in it. They all went to see what's happening and they saw it was Dynamis standing in mid air with eyes reflecting red light and black hair.

" **What it is Dynamis?"** Gingka says.

" **Dear soul of Dynamis I am here to congratulate you that you are going in hell because you once took Kyoya's sock and threw it on Gingka's face when he was asleep which is a big sin."** Masamune says.

" **Is it such a big sin?"** Gingka says.

" **What you were dead how come you are here and we also buried you."** Tsubasa says.

" **Is this your soul?"** Benkei says.

" **No I am dark Dynamis."** Dynamis says and his voice is very different. **"I will kill of you and destroy the city and be the king of the world. And this is my dark Jupiter."**

" **Guys there is a huge hole in the backyard."** Madoka says when she runs towards the city where Dynamis and the others are.

" **What where did the hole came from?"** Gingka says.

" **I don't know but it seems like it was some huge rock or a meteor."** Madoka says.

" **A meteor?"** Dynamis says. **"Ahhhh let me out of here."** Dynamis says in his real voice.

" **Guys its Dynamis. He is inside the evil Dynamis. We have to save him."** Masamune says.

" **Please save me."** Dynamis says in his real voice.

" **Silence."** Dynamis says in his evil voice. **"I will kill you all and you can never save Dynamis."** Dynamis says and leaves the city.

" **I think the meteor made Dynamis evil."** Madoka says. **"We have to search the backyard and look for clues and save Dynamis."**

Then they all go back to the backyard to look for clues.

" **What is this?"** Kyoya says and picks up a brown rock which has a lot of holes in it.

Madoka takes it from him and scans it with her laptop. **"It says it is an ancient rock and whoever touches it first gets evil powers."**

" **Wow you are a genius Kyoya."** Benkei says.

" **No no I could have found it before Kyoya did."** Masamune says.

" **But I found it first."** Kyoya says.

" **Ok ok don't fight."** Tsubasa says. **"Now we need to find out how to get the real Dynamis back."**

* * *

The next day while Tsubasa is playing golf in the field he hears a voice saying **"Tsubasaaa join me and we will rule the world…."**

* * *

 **Please read and review. I will try to update soon and please give me some ideas on this story if u want to. :D :D :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review.**

* * *

" **Join me Tsubasa and we will rule the whole world."** Dynamis says. **"But I will be the king and you will be my slave."** Dynamis says.

" **Why would I do that if you will make me the slave?"** Tsubasa says.

" **No but I will give you lunch twice a day."** Dynamis says.

" **But how will we rule the world?"** Tsubasa says.

" **Killing everyone alive expect for my cat."** Dynamis says.

" **My cat too."** Tsubasa says.

" **No your cat is disgusting and its smelly."** Dynamis says.

" **Its better than you and your ugly cat."** Tsubasa says.

" **What did you say?"** Dynamis says and kicks Tsubasa in the face. Tsubasa becomes angry, runs at full speed and punch Dynamis in the stomach but his hand goes through his stomach as if Dynamis is invisible.

" **What how did you do that?"** Tsubasa says.

" **I have got many powers and this is one of my power called invisibility."** Dynamis says.

Dynamis grabs hold of Tsubasa's hair and pulls them towards him. Tsubasa screams loudly saying **"Toby Zeo."** But they cannot hear him because they are sleeping. Dynamis then flies in the air and hit Tsubasa an energy ball in Tsubasa's face and Tsubasa faints.

Dynamis messages Madoka by Tsubasa's phone that **"take me to the hospital I am badly injured."** Dynamis flies away. Madoka quickly comes and takes Tsubasa to the hospital. The doctors carry out an operation and after half an hour he comes out and says that **"He is badly injured and the only way to save him is to…..."**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

" **He is badly injured and the only way to save him is to cut his hair because someone pulled his hair very hard."** The doctor says.

" **Then will he be bald?"** Madoka says.

" **Yes."** The doctor says.

Madoka thinks and a picture appears in her mind that how Tsubasa will look when he is bald.

" **Then we'll have to kick him out of the house because he will be very ugly."** Madoka says.

" **But someone can donate him their hair."** The doctor says.

Madoka quickly calls everyone and everyone comes. She tells them what has happened and that they have to donate them their hair. Kyoya gives all of his hair and becomes bald. By seeing Kyoya donating Benkei gives all of his hair too. By seeing Benkei donating Kenta gives half of his hair. By seeing Kenta donating Yu gives half of his hair and by seeing Yu donating Tithi gives half of his hair. Masamune and Gingka cut one piece of their hair and donate it to Tsubasa.

Then everyone goes home and after a week Tsubasa comes back with rainbow colored hair which are looking very bad.

" **He is looking so bad because of the green hair Kyoya gave him."** Masamune says.

" **How dare you say something bad to Kyoya?"** Benkei says. **"He is looking so bad because of the black hair you gave him."** Benkei says angrily.

" **I just gave him one piece of my hair you gave him all of your silly purple hair."** Masamune says.

Madoka asks Tsubasa what happened to him and Tsubasa tells the whole story.

" **So you guys fought because you called each other's cat disgusting?"** Masamune says.

" **Yes but he started it."** Tsubasa says.

" **So where can we find him?"** Madoka says.

" **I don't know. But I think that whenever any one of us will be alone he then he'll try to make us evil like him and when I'll find him I'll take his hair because of him my hair are torn and he has hair just like me."** Tsubasa says.

* * *

Then next day Tithi is putting soap on his face to become white like Madoka. Suddenly Dynamis comes and says **"Join me Tithi…..."**

* * *

 **Please read and review. Horse Crazy Ashay's guess was right. :P :P :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

" **Join me Tithi."** Dynamis says.

" **For what?"** Tithi asks.

" **For ruling the world."** Dynamis says.

" **Really can I join you?"** Tithi asks.

" **Yeah sure. You just have to put this injection on your arm."** Dynamis says.

" **Noooooo I wont I am scared of noodles."** Tithi says.

" **It wont hurt a bit."** Dynamis says.

" **But they taste very bad."** Tithi says.

" **But your arm will taste it not your mouth."** Dynamis says.

" **Don't we eat it with our mouth**?" Tithi says.

" **No we don't."** Dynamis says. Dynamis takes out a needle and Tithi says **"Is this a noodle?"**

" **What no it's a needle."** Dynamis says.

" **Does it hurt?"** Tithi asks.

" **No it doesn't."** Dynamis says.

" **Ok then do it."** Tithi says.

Dynamis puts the injection on Tithi's arm and Tithi screams very loudly and starts crying like a baby. Suddenly Tithi starts becoming dark just like Dynamis. He takes out his mirror and checks his face and says **"What I'm becoming black. Didn't the soap work?"**

" **No I guess it didn't."** Dynamis says.

" **Then what should I do?"** Tithi says.

Dynamis takes a Vaseline out of his pocket and tells Tithi to put it on his face. **"Thanks Dino. You made my dream come true."** Tithi says.

" **What was your dream?"** Dynamis asks.

" **To become white like Madoka."** Tithi says.

* * *

Tithi goes outside and kills many people.

* * *

" **Yes my magic has worked on Tithi. Now he is dark like me."** Dynamis says.

* * *

Then Tithi puts more Vaseline on his face and goes to Madoka and says **"Look look Madoka I am more white than you."**

" **No I am more white."** Madoka says.

Suddenly Gingka comes in.

" **Tell us Gingka who is more white."** Madoka asks.

" **Ummmm Tithi is."** Gingka says.

" **What did you put on your face?"** Madoka asks Tithi.

" **I will not tell you."** Tithi says and jumps up and down.

" **Why? Tell us."** Gingka and Madoka say.

" **No."** Tithi says.

* * *

 **Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read and review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

The next day Dynamis goes to Kyoya. Kyoya is playing football with 4 year old kids.

" **Will you join me Kyoya?"** Dynamis says.

" **Can't you see I am in the middle of a football match with some awesome players. They are even better than Messi and Ronaldo."** Kyoya says.

" **What age are they?"** Dynamis asks.

" **4 or 5 I guess."** Kyoya says.

One kid picks the ball in his hand and touches Kyoya. Kyoya falls down and says. **"Wow what an awesome shoulder push."**

Then the kid throws the ball in the goal.

" **Goalllllllll"** Kyoya says. You have defeated me 5/0.

The kid goes inside.

" **Yeah now what's the problem with you?"** Kyoya asks.

" **Why were you playing with them?"** Dynamis asks.

" **They were my aunts kids and she said that if I will play with they for two hours then she will increase my pocket money for one dollar."** Kyoya says.

" **Why were you wasting your time for one dollar?"** Dynamis asks.

" **Because I wanted a ring for Tithi because she has become soo cute and white after putting something on her face. The ring I want for her is of 51 dollars and I had only 50 dollars so I played with them to get 1 more dollar."** Kyoya says and his face becomes red.

" **Whatttttttttttt Tithi is a boy."** Dynamis says.

" **No way. When did a boy want to be white?"** Kyoya says.

Then they both go to the computer and wikpedia him and then Kyoya finds out that Tithi is a boy. **"Oh man."** Kyoya says.

" **Well then what were you here for?"** Kyoya asks.

" **Oh I forgot my main purpose. Will you join me to rule the world?"** Dynamis says.

" **How much time will it take?"** Kyoya asks.

" **I guess forever."** Dynamis says.

" **If its forever then I wont get time to play my favourite game clash of clans and fifa 16."** Kyoya says.

" **I'll give you some time to play that."** Dynamis says.

" **And how much time will it be?"** Kyoya asks.

" **I guess 1 second."** Dynamis says.

" **Really will you? Then I'm in."** Kyoya says.

" **What do we do first?"** Kyoya asks.

" **Eliminate all the people in the world."** Dynamis says.

" **Then I'm out."** Kyoya says.

" **Why?"** Dynamis says.

" **Because that will include Madoka too."** Kyoya says.

" **What you like Madoka?"** Dynamis says.

" **Yes."** Kyoya says.

" **But Gingka will kill you."** Dynamis says.

" **I will kill Gingka first."** Kyoya says.

" **But for that you'll have to become evil like I am."** Dynamis says.

" **Ok I'm in."** Kyoya says.

" **Now lets start eliminating."** Dynamis says.

" **If it includes Madoka then I'm out."** Kyoya says.

" **Ok then not including Madoka."** Dynamis says.

" **What powers will I get?"** Kyoya asks.

" **You will be able to shoot laser from your eyes, fart very hard just like your brother used to do. You will be able to burp just like Masamune and Gingka. Your feet will stink more than they do right now. Your mouth will smell like dead frogs and you will be able to throw fire from your mouth."** Dynamis says.

" **Will the fire smell like dead frogs too?"** Kyoya says.

" **Yes."** Dynamis says.

" **But how will all these powers help to conquer the world?"** Kyoya asks.

" **All the smell will make everyone unconscious and when they will be unconscious you can kill them with your metal gloves."** Dynamis says.

" **Ok then I'm in."** Kyoya says.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read and review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Dynamis goes to Benkei. **"Join me Benkei."** Dynamis says.

" **Whatttttttttttt ghost ghost ghost."** Benkei says and runs to the washroom.

" **Join me Benkei."** Dynamis says again.

" **I'm too young to die."** Benkei says and runs and hides behind the curtains.

" **Join me Benkei."** Dynamis says.

" **Leave me alone you ghost."** Benkei says and puts earplugs in his ears.

Then in front of him there is a white board and it is written **"Join me Benkei."**

" **Leave me alone or else I'll call my Kyoya buddy and he'll kick my butt."** Benkei says. **"Oh sorry your butt."** Benkei calls Kyoya and Kyoya kicks Benkei's butt for disturbing him.

" **You were right. He kicked your butt."** Dynamis says.

Then he sees a shadow coming towards him out of the curtain. He thinks its Kyoya and jumps onto it but there is nothing over there. Benkei runs to the hamburger shop, takes 2 hamburgers as swords and says **"Leave me alone you ghost or else I'll make your stomach full. So you will get a stomach ache."** Benkei says.

Dynamis goes behind Benkei and says **"Boo."** Benkei jumps in fright and farts as a result. Dynamis faints by the bad smell. His invisibility ends and falls down on the floor. **"Whattttttttttt did you do to my friend Dynamis you foolish ghost."** Benkei says.

" **I didn't do anything. It was you yourself butt brain."** The cook says.

" **Leave me you foolish ghost."** Benkei says and runs to the school of Kenta. He hides behind the wall where there is no one else. Suddenly he sees Tithi staring at him and thinks that it is the ghost who has put cream on his face to camouflage. Benkei takes a sword and kills Tithi. Kyoya takes a sword and kills Benkei. Kenta takes a sword and kills Kyoya. Gingka takes a sword and kills Kenta. Hikaru takes a sword and kills Gingka. Madoka takes a sword and kills Hikaru. Mei mei takes a sword and kills Madoka. Tsubasa takes a sword and kills Mei mei. Chao xin takes a sword and kills Tsubasa. Yu takes a sword and kills Chao xin. Sophie takes a sword and kills Yu. Captain capri takes a sword and kills Sophie. Wales takes a sword and kills captain capri. Tetsuya takes a crab and kills Wales. Hyoma takes a gun and kills Tetsuya and says **"Tarakiyaaaaaaan."** Masamune takes a bomb and kills Hyoma. Ryo takes a shoe and injures Masamune. Ryuga takes an AK47 and kills Ryo. Masamune takes a gun from Hyoma's hand kills Ryuga. Suddenly an old man comes on a rickshaw. Masamune thinks that the old man will speak in another language and says **"ishta nista ugiama hika pika."**

The old man says **"What are you saying you want a lollipop?"**

" **I passed a black cat and that's why I got bad luck and killed everyone and became injured myself so please give me a lollipop. Oh sorry take me to the hospital."** Masamune says.

" **Oh but these are superstitions."** The old man says.

" **But I believe in them."** Masamune says.

The old man puts everyone in a carry dabba and takes them to the shaukat khanam memorial hospital. The doctor trick or treats them. He tricks some of them and treats some of them. When they all come out they see that one of Gingka's leg is hanging over his head. Kyoya has no tongue and his hand and foot fingers are not there. Masamune is in a very good condition. Kenta has no eyes. Hikaru has no teeth. Benkei's cap is missing. Ryuga, Hyoma, Ryo, Madoka, Sophie, Wales, Mei mei, Tetsuya and captain capri are also in a very good condition. Tithi has become black. Chao xin has an old man's voice. Yu's starting to dislike ice cream. Tsubasa has become ugly and got many pimples.

All the ones who have become tricked go to the doctor and force him to treat them. The doctor throws Kenta's eyes back in his eye holes. The doctor puts back Gingka's hand with elfi. He also fixes Kyoya's tongue and fingers with super glue. The doctor buys Benkei a new cap. The doctor punches on Chao xins neck and it is recovered. The doctor throws spit on Tithi's face and then spreads it with his hands. Tithi becomes white again.

" **Wow I'm white again but its not as much white as before."** Tithi says. **"So fix it."** Tithi says to the doctor.

The doctor takes a jug of milk and throws it all on Tithi and he becomes white all over.

The doctor puts amla hair oil on Tsubasa's face and the pimples grow bigger. Then the doctor takes a tissue from his garbage can and takes off the pimples with the help of it.

The doctor draws a drawing of teeth on a plain paper, cuts it and pastes it in Hikaru's mouth. **"Wow these teeth are lovely so white."** Hikaru says. then Hikaru spits on the ground and the paper teeth falls down with the spit. Hikaru tells the doctor to make more. He gives her a register of plain and white paper, pencil, glue and scissors and tells her to make, cut and paste new teeth whenever they are destroyed.

* * *

The next day Dynamis comes to Masamune and says **"Join me Masamune."**

Masamune says…...

* * *

 **Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 **The cover is made by supporter12 and I love it.  
**

* * *

The next day Dynamis comes to Masamune and says **"Join me Masamune."**

" **For what?"** Masamune says.

" **Conquering the world."** Dynamis says.

" **And how?"** Masamune says.

" **By killing everyone."** Dynamis says.

" **And what benefit will it give us?"** Masamune says.

" **We will be able to eat mashed potatoes every day."** Dynamis says.

" **I don't like mashed potatoes."** Masamune says.

" **You can also have fried pig."** Dynamis says.

" **Ew I don't like that. Kyoya is the one who likes that."** Masamune says.

" **How will we do it?"** Masamune says.

" **I will give you powers."** Dynamis says.

" **I'm way too powerful without your powers too."** Masamune says.

" **But then you will become more powerful."** Dynamis says.

" **Don't need that."** Masamune says.

" **What will it take to convince you to join me because you are the most powerful and intelligent man I have ever seen."** Dynamis says.

" **I will ask you one question and if your answer it correctly then I will join you."** Masamune says.

" **Who is the most boring and idiot person ever?"** Masamune asks.

" **As per my point of view or yours?"** Dynamis says.

" **Both of us."** Masamune says.

" **As per my point of view it is you."** Dynamis says.

" **And as per your point of view it is Kyoya."** Dynamis says.

" **What how dare you day that? Then I'm out and I wont join you if you think that I'm stupid."** Masamune says.

" **What I didn't say you I said Yu."** Dynamis says.

" **What is the difference between you and you?"** Masamune says.

" **You is you and Yu is Yu."** Dynamis says.

" **Write it and show me I can't understand because I am so cool."** Masamune says.

Dynamis writes it on a page. Then Masamune says **"What is this I can't understand. Have you written it with your feet or hands."** Masamune says.

" **With my feet."** Dynamis says.

" **Write it with your hands."** Masamune says.

Dynamis tries to write it with his hand but he cant reach the floor because of his flying power. He writes it with his feet 50 more times but still Masamune cant understand. Suddenly Yu comes.

" **One Yu is this Yu and one is you Masamune."** Dynamis says.

" **What the hell are you saying?"** Masamune says.

" **Uggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm going to someone else to rule the world with me."** Dynamis says.

" **Bye bye."** Masamune says.

* * *

 **Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

" **Join me Kenta."** Dynamis says.

" **For what?"** Kenta says.

" **Ruling the world."** Dynamis says.

" **Why?"** Kenta says.

Dynamis starts to think why and then says **"So we can rule the world."**

" **But what will get from that?"** Kenta says.

" **Respect and honour."** Dynamis says.

" **You can help an old lady cross the road you can get respect from that too."** Kenta says.

" **But I wont get power from that."** Dynamis says.

" **You can join the gym you can get power from that."** Kenta says.

" **But I wont get control by that."** Dynamis says.

" **You can play my video game and control the person by the controller."** Kenta says.

" **But that way I cant get control over the whole world**." Dynamis says.

" **But you will get control over the whole game."** Kenta says.

" **But that way I wont get money."** Dynamis says.

" **You can steal the bank and get money."** Kenta says.

" **But that way I wont get to kill people."** Dynamis says.

" **You can kill everyone in the game."** Kenta says.

" **Do you want to go to Kentaki fried chicken?"** Dynamis says.

" **What you are making fun of my name?"** Kenta says.

" **No no. I'm just asking you do you want to go to KFC?"** Dynamis says.

" **What is KFC?"** Kenta says.

" **Kentaki fried chicken."** Dynamis says.

" **What you are making fun of my name again?"** Kenta says.

" **No."** Dynamis says.

" **Go away I will not join you."** Kenta says.

" **What will it take for me to make you join me**?" Dynamis says.

" **Take me to Kenta fried chicken."** Kenta says.

" **Then what did I say?"** Dynamis says.

" **Take me to Kenta ki fried chicken."** Kenta says.

" **Then what is Kenta fried chicken?"** Dynamis says.

" **My own shop."** Kenta says. **"Where I sell worms to people like Kyoya and Tsubasa."**

" **When did it open?"** Dynamis says.

" **When you were born."** Kenta says.

" **I'm bigger. Then you weren't alive when I was born."** Dynamis says.

" **Ok then tell me how many days have been passed by?"** Dynamis says.

" **I guess 3 to 4 days."** Kenta says.

" **I wasn't born 3 to 4 days ago."** Dynamis says.

" **Oh sorry was it 1 to 2 days?"** Kenta says.

" **How can you say that I was born 1 to 2 days ago?"** Dynamis says.

" **Because you played fifa 16 1 to 2 days ago."** Kenta says.

" **Whattttttttttt?"** Dynamis says.

" **Wanna come to my shop?"** Kenta says.

" **I'll give you free worms or shoes on your face."** Kenta says.

" **Will you join me if I eat the worms?"** Dynamis says.

" **Yes."** Kenta says.

They both go to the shop and see that they have arrived at the town's worst mochi who was eating moongphalli (peanuts). The mochi says **"Tum pathan ho k sikh?"**

" **Angrez."** Dynamis says.

" **But your friend is Pashto."** The mochi says.

" **Yes he was born Pashto but has now become sikh because he is sick."** Dynamis says.

" **What are you here for?"** a little kid eating a lollipop says.

" **Kicking your butt."** Kenta says.

" **But my butt is too small."** The kid says.

" **Its okay I'll take a good aim."** Kenta says.

" **But what if I move after your aiming."** The little kid says.

" **It will go onto Dynamis's face."** Kenta says.

" **What are you here for little rat?"** Dynamis says.

The kid sees a rat who is sitting down and hearing their conversation and says **"I think he can't speak."** The little kid says.

" **No I was talking about you you fool."** Dynamis says.

The kid takes out a dictionary and checks the meaning of fool and says **"I don't think there is anyone stupid over here."**

" **Except for you."** Kenta says.

" **No Yu's not stupid."** Dynamis says.

" **I'm not talking about that Yu I am talking about that you."** Kenta says.

Suddenly there is darkness everywhere and the Kenta sees Dynamis standing under the spotlight singing

 **On a road far from home  
But you don't have to feel alone  
Brave and strong  
Together we will be  
** **It's our destiny** **!  
We will be heroes  
We can change the world if we try  
I go where you go  
** **Forever friends you and I** **  
We will be heroes!  
Metal fury Beyblade**

" **Hero or villain?"** Kenta says.

" **On a road far from home  
But you don't have to feel alone  
Brave and strong  
Together we will be  
** **It's our destiny** **!  
We will be villains  
We can change the world if we try  
I go where you go  
** **Forever friends you and I** **  
We will be villains!  
Metal fury lemonade" **Dynamis sings again.

" **Do you have a house?"** Kenta says.

" **I had but my pet dog pooped in it and my kicked me out."** Dynamis says.

" **Ok then I'll join you."** Kenta says.

" **Really?"** Dynamis says.

" **But on one condition."** Kenta says.

" **What?"** Dynamis says.

" **Help me meet Lionel Messi."** Kenta says.

 **Dynamis takes Kenta to his computer, opens a photo of Messi and tells Kenta that this is Skype and you can talk to Messi."** Dynamis says.

Dynamis quickly hides behind the computer to answer what Kenta says.

" **Hey Messi how are you?"** Kenta says.

" **Hi Kenta I'm good."** Dynamis (Messi) says.

Then Kenta talks to Messi for a while and happily joins Dynamis.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The next day Gingka, Yu, Masamune, Hyoma, Madoka, Hikaru and Ryo meet and talk about the disappearance of Kyoya, Tsubasa, Kenta and Benkei. **"I think some kidnapper took them."** Gingka says.

" **No he would have died by their smell coming out from the sack."** Masamune says.

" **But if this happens they would have gotten out of it."** Yu says.

" **What if the knot of the sack is still tied and no one knows?"** Ryo says.

" **But Kyoya has strong enough teeth and can break the trash bag."** Gingka says.

" **But I saw Kyoya brushing his teeth a week ago and acting like a woman about his teeth so he wont do anything bad with them."** Madoka says.

" **What if they are dead?"** Hikaru says.

Ryo saw Madoka filled with tears after what Hikaru said and asked Madoka **"what happened?"**

Yu quickly says **"Madoka has a crush on Kyoya."**

" **So what? She can go to Kyoya easily after an operation by me. I'll just need a knife, a hole, some sand and a paper pencil."** Ryo says.

" **But what will be the paper pencil for?"** Masamune says.

" **For writing a letter for Kyoya so Madoka can give it to him in hell."** Ryo says.

Then they all see Gingka crying and ask him **"what happened?"**

" **Nothing nothing."** Gingka says.

" **Oh I know I know Gingy has a crush on Hikaru."** Yu says.

" **Not Hikaru, Sophie."** Masamune says.

" **Not Sophie, me."** Madoka says.

Gingka becomes red and suddenly his mouth becomes puffy.

" **Ohhhhhhhhhh my baby is blushy."** Ryo says.

" **Sir its not blushy, its blushing."** Hikaru says.

" **Shut up I know that."** Ryo says.

Suddenly when Gingka opens his mouth Ryo sees Neymar's face in it and says **"Gingka I told you not to eat people."**

Ryo starts crying, goes to his room for a 3 years soug with Neymar's head as a budt (statue).

" **But how did your face got red Gingka**?" Masamune says.

" **I was actually blushing because I like Madoka."** Gingka says.

Gingka says

" **Times like this, I wish I never existed**

 **Madoka doesn't want to listen**

 **I'm screaming out for death**

 **Times like this, I wish that I could marry her**

 **But she likes Kyoya**

 **No more oho oho oho oho**

 **But then there's you standing over me**

 **Trying to make a fool of me**

 **Trying to get the support from me**

 **Trying to get the ring from me**

 **Times like this, I wish I went to the lady**

 **Who was giving me a free slanty so I could trade it with a ring**

 **Times like this I'm opening boxes my mother wants to listen**

 **I'm screaming out for chips**

 **Times like this I wish I had a gorgo to open up a basket filled with cockroach"**

Madoka starts to cry and says **"I like Chris why did you guys change the topic?"**

" **Yeah lets go find them."** Yu says.

* * *

The next day they go finding them. suddenly Yu says **"Guys come over here."**

" **Look I found…..."**

* * *

 **Guess what Yu found. Please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

" **Look I found a penny."** Yu says.

" **What will we do with a penny?"** Masamune says.

" **Eat ice cream."** Yu says.

" **We don't have time for that."** Madoka says.

" **Hey wait I have an idea."** Masamune says. **"If they have been kidnapped we'll give the kidnapper this penny. He would be willing to take it just to get rid of them."**

" **And what if it's not a kidnapper?"** Gingka says.

" **Then we'll give that person an ice cream for exchanging everyone."** Yu says.

" **What if he's allergic to ice cream or doesn't like ice creams?"** Masamune says.

" **Then we'll buy him a chocolate."** Yu says.

" **What if he has tooth decay or doesn't like chocolates?"** Madoka says.

" **Then we'll give him a toothpaste free with it."** Yu says.

" **What if he already has one?"** Hikaru says.

" **Then we'll tell him to use the toothpaste."** Yu says.

" **What if he's allergic to toothpaste?"** Gingka says.

" **Then we kill him."** Masamune says.

" **Nice idea Masamune."** Gingka says. **"I think we should make you the captain."**

" **I was the captain. How dare you call yourself the captain?"** Masamune says.

" **You weren't the captain. You were the president of the whole country."** Gingka says.

" **I know I know."** Masamune says.

Suddenly Dynamis comes and says **"I have brought this lizard. I will give you Kyoya in exchange of this lizard."**

" **Ok how much is it?"** Hikaru asks.

" **You don't have to buy it. you have to eat it."** Dynamis says.

" **Whattttttttttttttttttttttttt?"** Madoka says.

" **Yum looks tasty."** Gingka says.

" **Then why don't you eat it Gingka?"** Dynamis says.

" **I'd really like to eat it but you're gonna free Kyoya in exchange of it and I wont let that happen."** Gingka says.

" **Then is there anyone else who would like to eat or I should kill Kyoya."** Dynamis says.

Hikaru steps forward and says. **"I will. I will do anything for my dear Kyoya. If you'll kill him then how will I be able to marry Kyoya?"**

" **Ok then eat it."** Dynamis says.

Hikaru takes the lizard. **"No Hikaru don't eat it."** Kyoya says.

" **Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww you care so much for me Kyoya thank you."** Hikaru says.

" **No I'm not saying that because of you. I'd rather die than be with you."** Kyoya says.

" **Then die."** Hikaru says.

" **But if I die then how will I be able to marry Madoka?"** Kyoya says.

Gingka goes and kills Kyoya and says **"You've lived for long buddy but I wont let you steal my life."**

" **How dare you Gingka? how dare you kill him?"** Hikaru says.

" **You were the one who said then die."** Gingka says.

Hikaru goes and lies down with Kyoya.

" **What are you doing Hikaru?"** Madoka says.

" **I will go and marry Kyoya in the afterlife where you won't be there to come between us."** Hikaru says.

Hikaru kills herself. Everyone says **"Noooooooooooooooooooooo."** Except for Masamune who says **"yesssssssssssssssssssss."**

Everyone asks Masamune **"Why you said yes?"**

And he says **"Whenever we all took pictures she was the one who was very black and my fans laughed at me when they saw a West Indisian standing with me."**

Suddenly Masamune says **"Noooooooooooooo."**

Everyone asks him **"Why you said no?"**

Masamune says **"Even though they laughed at me they were also impressed and thought that she was the daughter of Chris Gayle, grandmother of Lendal Simmons, granddaughter of DJ Bravo and sister of Sammy and girlfriend of Charlos Brathware."**

Then they all start singing champion by DJ Bravo and dance as well.

" **Did you guys forget that other friends of yours are still captured?"** Dynamis says.

" **Don't you know why we are dancing?"** Gingka says.

" **Because you heard a story about West Indies."** Dynamis says.

" **No you idiot."** Gingka says.

" **Because we got rid of them."** Masamune says.

" **And why is that?"** Dynamis says.

" **Because Tsubasa didn't used to do his chores."** Masamune says.

" **Benkei ate all of the food."** Gingka says.

" **Kenta always cried while everyone was sleeping."** Madoka says.

" **Tithi looked like a girl while she was a boy."** Yu says.

Dynamis starts to cry and says **"What kind of people are you? Disbanding your own people? That is the thing I'm supposed to do. Because I am evil and you are not. It means that we have changed places. You are evil and I am not."**

* * *

Then Gingka's gang becomes evil and Dynamis's gang becomes good. He gives his evil powers to Gingka and his gang too. They both go to their adday and make plans to destroy each other.

* * *

 **Please read and review.**


End file.
